PATS
by Rienai-chin
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan yang diatur oleh takdir. Lalu cinta yang tumbuh oleh waktu. Dan ketika cinta itu telah tumbuh menjadi pohon dengan akar yang kuat, keraguan mulai datang membawa badai. Berpasang pasang hati, berpasang pasang cinta. Namun, ada kalanya takdir itu mempermainkan cinta
1. Chapter 1

**P A T S**

**Ketika seorang model menemukan hal yang lebih indah dari gemerlap dunia entertainer, dan membuatnya ingin mengabadikan keindahan itu. Mata Emerland, surai Hazel, dan kulit indah yang telah dapat menarik perhatiannya.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Singeki no Kyojin is belong to Hajime Isayama, But PATS is belong to me**

**I don't like any Flame, Bullying, and etc. Please enjoy my story and if you like please give me your opinion about my story**

.

.

Chap 1 : Club

"Miringkan sedikit kepalamu kekanan Rivaille!"

Rivaille mendecih setelah mendengar intruksi—atau perintah dari fotorgrafer didepannya. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia sangat bernafsu untuk menendang mulut fotografer yang tak henti hentinya memberikan perintah kepadanya. Seolah dia tak tahu gerakan dan pose apa yang harus dia tampilkan didepan jepretan kamera fotografer busuk itu. Tapi toh akhirnya ia mengikuti juga intruksi itu, ia harus professional. 'Biarkan fotografer busuk yang sok tahu itu menang kali ini' pikirnya.

"Pft—hei Erwin, apa sebaiknya tidak kau ganti saja fotografer yang menanganinya? Kurasa jika dibiarkan fotografer itu takkan selamat" Hanji memukul pelan meja didepannya, mencoba menahan tawanya meledak. Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil Erwin itu menoleh sebentar kearah model sekaligus teman karibnya lalu tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku memang harus menggantinya Hanji" Erwin membenarkan perkataan Hanji. Dilihat dari manapun Rivaille tengah menahan emosinya menghadapi fotografernya itu—Shabi yang memang fotografer satu itu paling senang mencari masalah dengan temannya.

"Belakangan pekerjaannya semakin banyak saja. Kau yakin model kebanggaanmu itu tak akan menjadi gila karena tuntutan pekerjaan eh? Jika dia deperesi aku punya ramuan khusus untuk membuat seseorang menjadi lebih relax!" Hanji berujar dengan semangat sambil memukulkan tinju pada udara kosong. Melihat rekan hyper-nya itu Erwin hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng.

"Aku tak ingin asset berhargaku mati karena ramuan anehmu itu Hanji"

"Tenang saja, yang ini aku jamin aman!" Hanji meyakinkan

"Tanyakan saja langsung padanya Hanji" Balas Erwin sambil mengangkat dagunya, menunjuk Rivaille. Hanji langsung kicep ditempat sambil menggeleng cepat

"Aku masih mau hidup Erwin. Aku belum menikah dan belum punya anak"

"Memang kau bisa punya anak?" Tanya Erwin sambil tertawa geli

"Kurasa hal itu hanya kau yang tahu. Mengingat hanya kau yang pernah bercinta denganku" balas Hanji dengan nada seduktif. Erwin tersenyum, lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan menarik tengkuk Hanji mendekat. Wajahnya berhenti beberapa senti didepan wajah wanita berkacamata itu, sehingga Hanji dapat merasakan deru nafas pria didepannya.

"Kurasa jika itu denganku. Kau pasti bisa" Erwin berbisik dengan nada yang tak kalah seduktif. Membuat Hanji mendesah pelan merasakan nafas hangat Erwin menggelitik kulitnya. Erwin tersenyum puas melihat reaksi wanitanya yang sangat menggoda didepannya. Perlahan Erwin menempelkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir ranum wanitanya itu. Menghisapnya dan menggigitnya pelan, meminta akses lebih. Hanji yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah hangat Erwin melesak masuk ke dalam rogga mulutnya.

"Ahn…" Desahan pelan lolos dari bibir Hanji saat lidah Erwin menyapu langit langit mulutnya. Membuatnya mengelinjang geli, seolah tersengat setrum. Membuat gerakan lidah Erwin didalam sana semakin liar. Mengajak gulat lidah Hanji dengan ganas. Ciuman panas itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga suara deritan kursi yang digeser mengejutkan mereka, membuat pangutan kedua lidah itu terlepas.

"Oi, terserah kalian mau berbuat apa tapi bisakah kalian melihat situasi?" Erwin dan Hanji menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara dan mendapati Rivaille telah duduk disana, dengan kaki kanan diatas kaki satunya dan tangan yang menyilang didepan dada.

Erwin dan Hanji sontak langsung menjauh satu sama lain dan menghapus jejak saliva disekitar bibir mereka. Rivaille memandang dua temannya itu dengan pandangan bosan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana kedua manusia ini bisa mengabaikan pandangan orang saat mereka berciuman tadi. Jika hanya ciuman biasa itu bisa ditolerir, tapi kedua orang ini tadi melakukan French kiss. Rivaille menghela nafas melihat sikap kedua temannya yang tak tahu malu itu.

"Erwin, aku ingin cuti seminggu" Rivaille langsung berujar to the point, dan sukses membuat kedua temannya itu menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Seminggu? Kau yakin Rivaille? Bukankah masih banyak pemotretan dan syuting iklan yang kau terima kemarin?" Tanya Erwin menyakinkan

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku ingin istirahat, pekerjaan ini membuatku kelelahan" jawab Rivaile enteng. 'Tapi muka teflonmu itu tak meyakinkan bahwa kau benar benar lelah!' Hanji dan Erwin menjerit dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin temannya ini mengutarakan kelelahannya tapi mukanya tetap datar seperti talenan?

"Baiklah Ri—"

"Nah! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bersenang senang? Kudengar kalau hari ini di Bar Farlan akan ada pertunjukan menarik" Hanji langsung memotong perkataan Erwin dengan cepat

"Aku tak tertarik"

"Ayolah, kita sudah lama tak pergi bersenang senang. Dan.. tak ikut maka kau tak boleh ambil cuti!" Hanji menyeringai, sedangkan Erwin hanya menggeleng kalem dan Rivaille menatapnya dengan tajam

"Sudahlah Rivaille, tak ada salahnya kau ikut sekali saja kan?" Erwin menimpali. 'Sial' Rivaille benar benar tak bisa menolah sekarang. Sepertinya dia sudah termakan jebakan Hanji yang sekarang tengah memeluk erat lengan Erwin sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Cih, terserah"

.

Mobil hitam Erwin melaju cepat di tengah jalan raya, menyusuri jalan menuju tempat Bar Farlan berada. Didalam mobil Rivaille tak henti henti mendecih dan mengumpat mengenai kelicikan Hanji yang menjebaknya. Dan Hanji yang mendengarnya hanya memasang cengiran khasnya. Mobil itu lalu berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan megah dengan kaca artistic yang indah. Diatas pintu masuk bangunan itu tertulis Magnolia Bar dari kaca dan bersinar karena ada lampu dibelakangnya. Harus Rivaille akui Bar Farlan sangat menawan, walau ia belum menilai kesterilan bagungan itu dari debu dan kotoran.

Hanji langsung turun dari mobil lalu berlari memasuki Bar secepat angin. Membuat Erwin dan Rivaille langsung facepalm. Ketika Rivaille memasuki bangunan itu pemandangan yang ia dapat jauh lebih indah dari yang dilihatnya dari luar. Maklum memang, Bar sahabatnya ini merupakan Bar terkenal yang memang sering dijadikan tempat pemotretan karena design dan arsitekturnya yang menarik.

"Farlan!" Hanji langsung menghujam kearah meja bar, dimana Farlan berada

"Wah.. wah.. lihat siapa yang datang?" Farlan tersenyum, masih setia mengelap gelas gelas kaca ditangannya dengan saputangan

"Yah… hanya ingin bersenang senang malam ini. Kudengar ada hal menarik malam ini disini?" Erwin menimpali lalu duduk di salah satu kursi didekat Hanji

"Oh, tentu saja. Kalian tak akan menyesal berkunjung malam ini. Lalu.. bagaimana dengan tuan terkenal disana? Bagaimana orang yang benci pesta dn keramaian bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?" Farlan tertawa kecil sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Rivaille yang telah duduk disebelah Erwin

"Ck, diamlah. Aku tak akan datang jika waria yang satu itu tak menjebakku"

Farlan hanya tertawa sambil mengedipkan mata kearah Hanji, dan dibalas acungan jempol oleh Hanji. Sementara Erwin hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, memaklumi sifat wanitanya yang memang sangat hyper itu.

"Tapi kurasa kalian harus menunggu. Ini baru pukul 5 sore" ujar farlan sambil menunjukan jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka lima disana

"Oh tentu saja! Kami hanya ingin melihat keadaan tempat ini sebelum disesaki oleh manusia!" Hanji berujar dengan semangat, sambil matanya melirik lirik kearah Rivaille. Farlan yang melihatnya kembali tertawa. Memang benar Rivaille benci keramaian, jadi itu menjelaskan kenapa mereka datang sangat awal.

"Oh ya Far—"

"Permisi Farlan-san"

Keempat sosok itu sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ketiga orang itu hanya menatap diam sosok didepannya, sedangkan Farlan tersenyum dan membuat gesture agar sosok itu mendekat dengan tangannya.

"Naa, kemarilah Eren" Panggil Farlan pelan. Sosok itu lalu berjalan mendekat kearah meja Bar. Rivaille memperhatikan sosok didepannya, yang entah kenapa membuatnya tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Rambut hazel dengan poni belah tengah, manik emerland yang bercahaya diterpa cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela, dan seragam sekolah berlambangkan Recon High School. Tunggu! Seragam?!

"Hei Farlan. Kau mempekerjakan bocah dibawah umur untuk mengurusi Bar?"Rivaille menatap tajam Farlan yang hanya dibalas garukan kepala oleh Farlan.

"Yah… aku hanya ingin membantunya Rivaille. Dan asal kau tahu Eren sangat berbakat menjadi bartender!"Farlan langsung merangkul Eren, sedang yang dirangkul hanya tertawa gugup

"Eng.. perkenalkan nama saya Eren Jaeger" Eren membungkukkan badannya, bersikap sopan kepada tiga tamu bosnya itu. Yang tanpa diberi tahupun Eren tahu kalau hubungan mereka lumayan dekat.

"Oh! Salam kenal Eren, namaku Hanji Zoe! Yang duduk disana itu namanya Erwin Smith, dan disebelahnya itu Rivaille! Ugh.. kau manis sekali!"Hanji mencubit pipi Eren gemas, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dan anggukan kepala oleh Eren

"Berapa umurmu Eren?" Erwin mulai angkat bicara, membuat Eren menolehkan kepalanya kepada Erwin

"Eng.. 15, sir" Entahh kenapa Eren merasa gugup saat menjawab pertanyaan Erwin. Bukan karena Erwin, tapi pria yang duduk disebelahnya—yang entah kenapa terus menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Hanji melirik kearah pandangan Eren lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha… tenang saja Eren, Rivaille tak akan memakanmu. Yah.. jika 'memakan' dalam artian lain mungkin dia bernafsu"

"Eng.. memakan ?" Eren menggaruk pipinya bingung. Erwin dan Hanji langsung facepalm sementara Rivaille hanya mendengus geli. 'Bocah polos'

"Eng.. Hanji, dia itu masih sangat polos" Farlan berbisik pelan kepada Hanji

"Oh.. ha ha, ma-maaf" Eren tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk pipinya

"Tak apa! Oh ya kau bekerja sebagai apa disini Eren?" Tanya Hanji mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Farlan sudah mengatakan kalau dia bocah bartender yang berbakat" Rivaille memutar bola matanya bosan, menyadari kebodohan rekan itu.

"Oh tunggu apa lagi! Buatkan kami cocktail Eren!" Hanji berujar senang

"Kalau begitu ganti seragammu sekarang Eren" Ujar Farlan

Eren lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu bertuliskan staff room. Rivaille masih menatap kearah Eren meskipun pungung pemuda itu sudah hilang dibalik pintu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Rivaille?"

Rivaille menoleh dan melempar tatapan bingung kearah Hanji, membuat Hanji menghela nafas dan menatap bosan Rivaille.

"Eren.. aku tahu kau terus menatapnya dari tadi" Hanji menaik turunkan alisnya beberapa kali

"Aku tak tertarik pada bocah ingusan" Rivaille menatap tajam Hanji sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada

"Mulutmu bisa berbohong, tapi hatimu tidak Rivaille" Farlan berujar sambil melempar senyum sekilas pada Hanji lalu kembali menatap Rivaille yang mendecih

"Kau tertarik padanya" timpal Erwin

Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiga manusia yang mulai menyudutkannya. Matanya kembali menatap pintu staff room yang kembali menderit pelan. Menandakan sesosok manusia akan keluar dari sana. Dan pandangan Rivaille kembali terpaku saat melihat sosok pemuda dengan pakaian bartender keluar dari pintu itu. Hanji dan Farlan yang melihat itu hanya saling melempar pandang lalu tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Anda ingin minuman apa sir?" Eren bertanya sambil mengelap tangannya dengan saputangan.

"Aku dan Erwin cocktail Eren" Hanji menjawab dengan antusias

"Anda sir?" Eren bertanya dengan hati hati kepada Rivaille

"Terserah"

"Jika boleh menyarankan, aku rasa Liquerus merupakan pilihan yang tepat" Eren menyarankan

"Not Bad" Rivaille menjawab singkat

Eren lalu mulai membuat cocktail untuk Hanji dan Erwin. Diambilnya dua gelas shaker dan diisinya setengah gelas jus apel dengan vodka. Tangan cekatan Eren bergerak menutup shaker itu dan mulai mengocoknya dengan kedua tangannya. Rivaille terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan Eren. Bahkan ritme kocokannya dia juga tahu, Eren mengocoknya mulai dari tempo pelan dan lama lama temponya mulai bertambah cepat. Tangan Eren mulai menggerayangi tutup shaker dan membukanya cepat lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas kaca, yang langsung diluncurkannya diatas meja keara Erwin dan Hanji.

"Whoaa.. hebat!" Hanji langsung mengambil gelas didepannya dan meneguk isinya

"Rasanya luar biasa Eren!"

Eren tersenyum kepada Hanji lalu kembali mengambil sebuah gelas kaca, dan menuangkan cairan Liquerus hingga setengah gelas terisi. Tangan Eren kembali menggerayangi gelas didepannya dengan memasukkan beberapa buah black cherry, Eren lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Rivaille dan meletakkan gelas tadi disana. Eren tahu Rivaille tak terlalu suka melihat bartender yang melempar gelas begitu saja kepada pelanggan, terlihat dari ekspresi Rivaille tadi saat melihat Eren melakukannya.

"Pertujukan apa yang akan kau perlihatkan malam ini Farlan?" Hanji berdiri sambil mendekati Farlan yang berada disebelah Eren

"Ya.. Hari ini Isabel baru datang dari Prancis, jadi dia akan tampil malam ini. Ucapan selamat datang katanya" Farlan menjawab dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya

"Oh, Isabel eh?" Rivaille mulai meneguk gelas dihadapanya. 'Rasannya lezat' pikirnya setelah mengecap cairan itu, memang harus dia akui bocah didepannya itu memang memiliki bakat.

"Anda mengenal Magnolia-san sir?" Tanya Eren mendekati Rivaille

"Dia teman kecilku dan Farlan bocah"

Percakapan terus berlanjut antara kelima orang itu, dan tanpa mereka sadari pengunjung Bar mulai berdatangan dan dalam waktu singkat tempat itu sudah disesaki oleh pengunjung. Rivaille mendecih pelan saat beberapa orang pengunjung menatapnya dan mulai terdengar suara bisikan dari mereka.

"Erwin~" Hanji bergelayut manja pada lengan Erwin, oh sepertinya dia mulai mabuk. Melihat itu Erwin langsung menatap Farlan penuh arti. Farlan tertawa lalu menggangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya

"Biar kutunjukkan tempat anda bisa bersenang senang malam ini sir" Farlan membungkukkan badanya, lalu membuat gerture agar Erwin dan Hanji mengikutinya. Erwin lalu menggendong Hanji ala bridal syle dan berjalan mengikuti Farlan. Eren tertawa pelan, membuat Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya pada remaja didepannya.

"Erwin-san dan Hanji-san lucu sekali" Ujar Eren pelan. 'Kau tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya bocah' pikir Rivaille.

"Wah.. selamat malam Eren"

Seorang pria paruh baya mendekati Eren dan langsung memegang pinggang Eren, membuat Rivaille agak terkejut. Eren terlihat agak risih dan mencoba menepis tangan pria itu, tapi pria itu malah semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang si brunet.

"Sudahlah Eren.. mari kita bersenang senang malam ini" Pria itu memasukkan gulungan uang dollar ke dalam kantung celana Eren, membuat Rivaille mulai hilang kesabaran dan mendekat kearah Eren dan pria itu berada. Tangan Rivaille langsung meraih kantung Eren dan mengeluarkan uang tadi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantung pria tadi, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menarik pinggang Eren mendekat kearahnya.

"Dia tidak melayani pelanggan. Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahu jika kau ingin menyodokkan milikmu pada bokongnya" Rivaille menatap tajam pria didepannya dengan sebelah tangan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Eren, membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah si remaja brunet

Pria itu mendecih lalu pergi meninggalkan Eren yang masih setia diam dalam rengkuhan Rivaille.

"Eng.. sir, bisa lepaskan saya?" Eren berujar pelan, membuat Rivaille mengarahkan pandangannya pada si brunet yang tengah memerah dalam rengkuhannya. 'manis' Rivaille lalu menarikujung bibirnya, menyeringai kearah si brunet. Membuat jantung Eren semakin memburu, hingga detakannya dapat dirasakan oleh Rivaille.

"S-sir"

"Naa, bocah. Apa kau sering melayani pelanggan?" Rivaile berbisik tepat didepan daun telinga Eren, membuat Eren menggelinjang geli.

"T-Tidak" Eren kembali mendorong dada Rivaille, mencoba membuat jarak antara mereka. Namun Rivaille tak bergeming sedikitpun, dan malah semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang si brunet. Rivaille beralih pada leher jenjang Eren, menyapu leher itu dengan deruan hangat nafasnya.

"S-Sir! Ungh.." Eren langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Merutuki kebodohannya hingga suara ambigu tadi lolos dari bibirnya. Sedangkan pria eboni disebelahnya hanya mendengus kecil.

"Naa, Bocah. Apa sebelumnya ada yang menyentuhmu seperti ini?" Rivaile mulai mencium leher Eren. Menggigitnya pelan lalu menghisapnya, meninggalkan sebuah tanda kemerahan disana.

"Ngh! Ti-Tidak ada.. Uh, ha-hanya anda sir" Perlawanan Eren mulai melemah, suara berat Rivaille bagaikan api yang membuat Eren meleleh. Rivaille lalu mengarahkan tangannya menuju tengkuk si brunet. Menariknya dan bersiap mendaratkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir Eren. Eren yang menyadari itu langsung panik dengan wajah semakin memerah.

"S-Sir!"

"Diamlah bocah"

"Ekhm!"

Rivaille dan Eren langsung menoleh dan mendapati Farlan yang tengah menatap mereka sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Rivaille mendecih lalu melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang si brunet yang sekarang sudah sangat memerah. Farlan memberi gesture agar Eren kembali bekerja, dan langsung dituruti oleh Eren. 'Cih! Sepertinya ini karma' Rivaille kembali melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam pada Farlan.

"Kau tak bisa mengelak Rivaille" Farlan menyunggingkan senyum mencurigakan yang hanya dibalas decihan oleh si raven

"Kau memang tertarik padanya"

Rivaille langsung pergi meninggalkan Farlan, kembali berkutat dengan cairan didalam gelas miliknya. Matanya tetap memandangi si brunet yang tengah membuatkan minuman untuk para pelanggan. Tak pelak beberapa kali Rivaille mendapati Eren mencuri curi pandang kearahnya.

"Eren!"

Farlan langsung menghujam ke arah Eren dan menggenggam tangan si brunet. Membuat Rivaille mengrinyit. Apa sekarang Farlan berusaha membuatnya cemburu dan berharap dia merebut Eren dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan?

"Ada apa Farlan-san?" Jawab Eren pelan

"Isabel tidak bisa datang!"

Mendengar ucapan Farlan, Rivaille berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Eren dan Farlan

"Tidak bisa datang?"

"Iya! Dia masuk rumah sakit, kakinya terkilir! Bagaimana ini?! Pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai!" Farlan memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya ini situasi genting. Rivaille menekuk alisnya, mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Ano, bagaimana jika aku yang menggantikan Magnolia-san?" Eren meletakkan gelas ditangannya. Rivaille yang mendengarnya langsung mengerinyit. Menggantikan? Dia akan menghibur para pengunjung?

"Memang kau bisa apa bocah?" Rivaille menatap remeh Eren, yang dibalas dengan Eren yang menyipitkan matanya ke arah Rivaille

"Magnolia-san sering mengajariku. Jadi aku bisa menari pole dance. Jangan meremehkanku sir" Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berbicara dengan nada angkuh

"Hoo. memakai sehelai kain yang hanya menutupi burungmu, lalu menggerayangi tiang dengan gerakan yang menjijikan?" Balas Rivaille dengan nada menusuk

"I-Itu.. Bukan begitu! Aku memakai pakaian sir! Dan a-aku tak melakukan gerakan yang aneh aneh!" Eren menaikkan nada bicaranya sambil menunjuk Rivaille dengan telunjuknya.

"Kita lihat saja bocah. Tapi aku tak mau melihat bocah dibawah umur menggerayangi salah seorang pelanggang yang sedang duduk, sambil menggoda pelanggan dengan bokongnya" Rivaille membalikkan badannya, bersiap berjalan menuju salah satu kursi didepan panggung

"He-Hei! Sir!"

"Tapi jika kau ingin melakukannya.. Hanya padaku saja" Eren menatap punggung Rivaille yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari pengelihatannya. Hingga punggung itu tenggelam diantara kerumunan manusia, barulah Eren menyadari kata kata Rivaille barusan.

"A-Apa katanya !?" Farlan hanya tertawa melihat Eren yang mulai menjerit jerit frustasi dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayo Eren. Biarkan Petra yang mendandanimu" Farlan berbalik mendahului Eren

"Uhm"

.

"Jadi Petra, kuserahkan ini padamu" Farlan tersenyum kearah Petra

"Baiklah. Kupastikan kau tidak akan mengenali pemuda manis yang satu ini" jawab Petra sambil mencubit pipi Eren gemas

"Pe..Petra-san, aku ini laki laki!" Eren mengembungkan pipinya sambil membuang muka, membuat gesture marah yang memancing gelak tawa Petra dan Farlan pecah.

"Baiklah. Ingat Petra buat dia secantik mungkin, ada tamu spesial yang harus dibuatnya terpukau" Farlan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menyikut pelan perut Eren.

"Si-Siapa?!" Eren memekik pelan

"Oh.. Pria raven dengan setelan jas hitan dan pandangan menusuk disana~" Farlan langsung pergi meninggalkan Eren dan Petra sambil tertawa pelan tanpa menghiraukan Eren yang tengah memanggil manggilnya dari belakang.

Petra langsung menarik lengan Eren dan mendudukannya disebuah kursi diruangan dengan aksen putih itu. Petra lalu beranjang mengambil sebuah koper make up dan kembali mendudukan dirinya disebelah Eren

"Naa, Eren. Penampilan macam apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan malam ini untuk tamu spesialmu itu?~" Petra tertawa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya melihat wajah Eren yang langsung memerah.

"Bu-Bukan untuknya!"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah, jadi?" Petra mengambil foundation dan brush dari koper make up didepannya lalu menatap Eren sambil tersenyum mencurigakan

"Kau siap?" Tanya Petra sekali lagi. Eren menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin sejenak lalu membuang nafasnya panjang

"Ya, mohon bantuanmu Petra-san"

Petra mulai mengoleskan foundation pada kulit wajah Eren. Tak terlalu tebal memang, membuat kesan natural terasa kental. Gadis bersurai bak madu itu tahu, kekuatan memikat Eren terdapat pada penampilan naturalnya. Terlihat dari banyaknya pelanggan yang berusaha meniduri juniornya itu, sayangnya Eren

Tangan terampil Petra kini tengah mengoleskan bedak pada wajah Eren. Disusul dengan polesan eyeshadow berwarna biru laut beserta goresan kecil warna perak. Bersamaan dengan Petra yang mulai menangani wajah Eren, Mina langsung meraih tangan Eren. Merapikan kuku Eren yang memang agak panjang, lalu memoleskan cat kuku berwarna hijau kombinasi biru. Christa lalu mengambil sebuah sisir dan mulai merapikan rambut Eren.

"Nah Eren, sekarang gunakan ligerine ini" Petra langsung menyondorkan sebuah baju tipis berenda dengan warna toska kombinasi bercak bercak berwarna pink redup, setelah memasangkan bulu mata untuk Eren. Eren mendelik tak percaya kearah Petra lalu merebut ligerine itu dari tangan Petra. Eren memperhatikan ligerine ditangannya dengan seksama, sebelum meletakkan tangannya dibawah kain ligerine itu. 'Tembus pandang!' Pikirnya

"Pe.. Petra-san, apa tak apa aku menggunakan ligerine ini? Ini te-terlalu.. Terlihat" Eren melemparkan pandangan memelas kearah Petra sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya menutupi tubuhnya. Petra yang melihatnya hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata dan membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf V

"Penampilan spesial untuk tamu spesial" ujar Petra santai. Eren membuang muka sambil merutuki baju ligerine super transparan ditangannya. Memang ada bagian tebal seperti bagian pinggul dan juga bagian depan dada, tapi tetap saja bagian tubuhnya yang lain akan terekspos. Paha misalnya. Eren menghela nafas lalu beranjak memasuki sebuah tirai gantung untuk memakai ligerine itu.

Eren menyibak tirai itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Dipandanginya sekali lagi ligerine ditangannya, sebelum dia mulai memakainya. Eren memperhatikan pantulan dirinya didepan sebuah cermin besar didepannya. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat menggiurkan dalam balutan kain tipis ligerine yang mengekspos sebagian tubuhnya. Eren lalu mengambil stocking jaring dan memakainya hingga paha.

Eren memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan memperhatikan dirinya dari belakang. Eren menahan nafas. Punggungnya terekspos dengan indah, apalagi bokongnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain. Eren menghela nafas sebelum keluar dan mendapati Petra yang langsung memeluknya.

"Eren! Kau manis sekali~" Petra menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Eren, hampir membuat Eren oleng dan terjatuh ke samping

"Haha.. Te-Terimakasih Petra-san. Tapi aku ini laki-laki" Eren tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah merona kepada Petra.

"Wah benar Eren! Oh ya aku punya tips untukmu" Ymir datang sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa?" Eren mendekatkan telinganya pada Ymir, dan langsung dibisikkan sesuatu oleh Ymir. Seketika wajah Eren kembali memerah, Eren langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari Ymir dan menatapnya tak percaya

"Ta-tapi.. Itu terlalu-"

"Ikuti saja, aku jamin penampilanmu menakjubkan" Ymir menyeringai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Eren. Eren langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ah Eren! Lebih baik kau menggunakan ini!" Petra menyodorkan sebuah topeng berwarna perak kepada Eren. Eren langsung mengambil topeng itu, kemudian memperhatikannya sesaat. Bentuknya dapat menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan bagian yang ditutupi topeng itu hanya mata kirinya. Eren tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang di ambang pintu.

Farlan sudah menunggu Eren dibelakang panggung dengan was was. Begitu melihat Eren datang Farlan langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap Eren?" Tanya Farlan was was. Eren menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengangguk

"Aku akan berusaha"

"Terimakasih Eren. Kuserahkan ini padamu!" Farlan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Eren disana. Setelah Farlan menghilang dari pandangannya Eren berjalan menuju pintu panggung. Bersiap disana, sampai namanya dipanggil lalu berjalan memasuki panggung.

"Berjalan masuk, lakukan gerakan atraksi, lalu kembali kebelakang panggung. Ini mudah Eren" Eren menggumam pelan sebelum menutup matanya

Farlan berlari hingga sampai ditempat Rivaille berada, kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Rivaille menoleh sekilas kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada tirai panggung yang masih tertutup rapat

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Rivaille pendek. Farlan hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Kau pasti akan terkejut" ujarnya antusias. Tak lama lampu di dalam ruangan mulai padam satu persatu, menyisakan sebuah lampu sorot diatas panggung. Rivaille tersenyum tipis, bahkan sangat tipis untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang. 'Sudah dimulai'

"Eren, giliranmu!"

Eren langsung memasang topeng yang diberikan Petra tadi lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Petra mendekati Eren, berniat memberi semangat padanya. Tapi langkah gadis surai madu itu terhenti beberapa meter dari targetnya. Itu bukan Eren yang Petra kenal.

Iris emerland Eren tidak memancarkan cahaya polos seperti biasanya, tapi sekarang memancarkan magnet penggoda yang membuat siapapun akan terhipnotis saat melihatnya. Dan lagi.. Eren menyeringai. Petra mematung ditempat, dan tak lama kemudian Eren berjalan menuju arah panggung. Langkahnya gemulai, langkah yang tak pernah dilihat Petra. Eren menyibak tirai panggung dengan cepat, mencoba menarik perhatian lalu menghilang dari pandangan Petra

"Eren.."

Eren memasuki panggung dengan langkah yang melambai tapi juga kuat. Pandangan Eren menyapu kearah para penonton yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip, kemudian pandangannya terkunci pada sesosok pria dengan rambut eboni yang juga tengah memandangnya datar. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Eren menyeringai kemudian mulai memanjat tiang didepannya.

Eren menempelkan sebelah kakinya lurus ke arah atas tiang, kemudian merebahkan badannya kesamping. Membuat tubuhnya berputar putar diatas tiang dengan bertumpu pada tangan kanannya. Eren lalu menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat gerakan memutar yang sukses membuat para penontong berteriak kagum olehnya. Eren langsung mengangkat tubuhnya keatas dengan cepat dan membuatnya terlempar kebelakang, salto. Tepukan tangan dan decakan kagum kembali memenuhi panggung.

Eren berjalan dari ujung panggung menuju ujung satunya dengan lampu sorot yang mengikuti langkahnya, seolah sedang memilih salah satu penonton beruntung. Pandangan Eren jatuh pada pria eboni yang sudah diperhatikannya sedari awal. Eren menyeringai kemudian berjalan kearah pria yang dimaksud.

Melihat Eren mendekat Farlan langsung menepuk pundak Rivaille, membuat Rivaille menoleh ke arahnya

"Sepertinya dia akan memberimu fanservice Rivaille. Nekat juga dia" ujar Farlan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya beberapa kali.

Rivaille memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian kembali mengarahkannya kearah panggung. Begitu menoleh, yang didapatinya adalah sesosok manusia yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang dan menumpukan berat badannya di kaki kanan.

Eren langsung saja duduk diatas kedua paha Rivaille dan mulai menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya diatas si raven. Eren kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya menuju leher Rivaille, menghirup aroma khas si raven. Sedangkan kedua tangannya kini menggerayangi kancing kemeja Rivaille, membuka tiga kancing teratasnya, membuat dada bidang Rivaille terekspos indah.

Eren menelan ludah cepat dan terdiam sejenak, sebelum kambali menggerayangi dada Riaville dengan tangan tangan nakalnya. Rivaille tersenyum kecil lalu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dollar dan menyelipkannya kedalam ligerine Eren. Eren tersenyum lalu mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan berbalik bersiap meninggalkan Rivaille

"Tunggu"

Eren berbalik dan dengan cepat Rivaille menarik tangannya, membuat Eren terjatuh kedepan. Dan saat itu juga Eren merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Eren membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari benda basah itu adalah bibir Rivaille, Rivaille menciumnya. Rivaille lalu menggingit pelan bibir bawah Eren, membuat Eren mengerang pelan dan tak sadar membuka sedikit mulutnya. Rivaille langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam bibir si brunnet, menyapu seluruh isi mulut si brunnet.

"Ahn.. S-Sir.." Eren memukul pelan bahu Rivaille, mengatakan bahwa pasokan udara si brunnet sudah habis. Rivaille langsung melepas pangutan lidahnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Eren. Tangan Rivaille bergerak untuk menghapus jejak saliva di sekitar bibir Eren. Eren terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menyeringai dan beranjak kembali ke atas panggung. Eren menyentakkan kakinya sebagai akhir performance nya dan berjalan meninggalkan panggung.

Eren menyibak tirai dan langsung melesak kebelakang panggung. Beberapa langkah setelah melewati tirai, Eren berhenti kemudian berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi tadi!? Dia... Menciumku?" Eren mengelus bibirnya yang masih agak basah dan memerah. Hangat bibir Rivaille masih belum hilang dari bibirnya.

.

"Hm.. Not bad"

...

A/N /:

Hai Minnaaaa... Setelah hampir dua tahun akhirnya saya kembali menulis fic. Yah walaupun fic yang sebelum sebelumnya saya Discontinue aja. Kalau boleh saya minta ripiunya minna. Ingat! NO FLAME! NO BULLYING!

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya^^


	2. Chapter 2

**PATS**

**Disclaimer : Singeki no Kyojin is belong to Hajime Isayama, But PATS is belong to me**

**I don't like any Flame, Bullying, and etc. Please enjoy my story and if you like please give me your opinion about my story**

.

_**Thanks for Sivanya anggarada, Kyucel, NaluCacu cuka cuka, Marisa19Putri, Rivaille yuki Gasai 2, Julihrc**_

.

Chap 2 : Rivaille's Apartement

Eren berjalan lemas menuju kelasnya. Dari kantung hitam dibawah matanya, terlihat bahwa bocah brunnet itu kesulitan untuk tidur semalam-atau memang tidak tidur sama sekali. Dan kini, Eren berangkat kesekolah bak mayat hidup yang sering ditonton anak anak di film zombie

"Zombiee~"

Eren mengarahkan pandang kearah suara mengerikan yang baru didengarnya, dan langsung menekuk kedua alisnya mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah kuda berdiri disebelahnya

"Cih. Diam kau wajah kuda" Ujar Eren sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Pemuda kuda itu-Jean Kirstchein, tertawa lebar kemudian menyamakan langkahnya dengan Eren

"Hohoho.. Rupanya ada yang tidak bisa tidur semalam. Apa Mikasa lupa me nina bobokan mu sehingga kau tak bisa tidur semalaman?" Jean berkata dengan nada mengejek. Seketika itu juga Eren menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap jengan Jean. Eren langsung menarik kerah seragam Jean dan mempelototinya dengan kesal

"Aku bukan tak bisa tidur karena itu! Dan asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah di nina bobokan oleh siapapun muka kuda!" Eren menggeram dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, sementara pria jangkung didepannya masih menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatapnya remeh.

"Oh, benarkan tuan Jaeger? Kurasa alibimu itu terlalu tak masuk akal. Mengingat kau selalu dijaga Mikasa setiap waktu!" Jean balas mendorong Eren mundur, membuat keseimbangan Eren hilang dan nyaris tumbang jika saja tak ada yang menahannya. Eh.. Tapi siapa?

"Berhati hatilah Kirstchein. Jika Eren sampai terluka kupastikan tanganmu tak akan punya kesempatan untuk menyentuh apapun lagi"

Eren menoleh dan mendapati Mikasa yang memegang pinggangnya bersama Armin yang berdiri disebelahnya. Jean bergidik ngeri lalu pergi setengah berlari memasuki kelas, setelah melihat aura berbahaya yang keluar dari gadis pujaan hatinya. Eren hanya menghela nafas

"Eren, matamu kenapa?" Mikasa memperhatikan lekat-lekat lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Eren. Eren langsung menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha menutupi kantung matanya dari pengelihatan Mikasa meski itu nyaris tak mungkin

"Tak apa. Hanya kurang tidur" jawab si brunnet enteng

"Apa kau serius? Seharusnya aku kemarin berkunjung ke kontrakanmu, jadi aku bisa membuatkan sup kari sehingga tidurmu bisa nyenyak" Eren hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, mendengar ceramah panjang Mikasa.

"Aku tak apa Mikasa. Dan berhentilah bersikap posesif begitu" Eren lalu beranjak memasuki kelas. Meninggalkan Mikasa dan Armin yang hanya saling melempar pandang

"Sikapnya hari ini agak aneh. Menurutmu bagaimana Armin?" Mikasa menghela nafas dan menatap penuh harap kepada lelaki berambut pirang didepannya.

"Kau benar. Dia lebih sensitif pagi ini" Armin mengangguk

"Mungkin dia sedang PMS!"

Armin dan Mikasa menoleh dan mendapati Sasha yang sudah berdiri disebelah mereka, membuat kedua orang itu agak terkejut

"Kau bercanda Sasha? Eren itu laki-laki" Mikasa melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil melempar tatapan bosan pada gadis berkuncir didepannya

"Haha.. Siapa yang tahu?" Sasha lalu masuk ke dalam kelas, kembali meninggalkan Armin dan Mikasa yang masih sibuk berdiskusi didepan pintu kelas.

"Aku yakin ada yang disembunyikan Eren, Armin"

"Ya, mungkin kau benar Mikasa"

.

Eren masuk kedalam kelas masih dengan tampang lemasnya, kemudian duduk di bangkunya dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengan yang ditekuk. Eren terus merutuki kebodohannya mengikuti saran Ymir untuk memberi fanservice pada pelanggan, dan berakhir pada ciuman pertamanya yang direnggut. Ugh.. Ciuman..

Eren menjedukkan kepalanya hingga menyebabkan suara bedebum yang lumayan keras, membuat belasan pasang mata menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Yo Eren. Ada apa denganmu?"

Eren mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati pemuda berbadan besar dan seorang pemuda jangkung-sangat jangkung-disebelahnya

"Yo Reiner, Yo Bertholdt" jawab Eren lemas. Reiner dan Bertholdt saling melempar pandang lalu mengangkat bahu bersamaan.

"Ada apa Eren? Sepertinya kau tak bersemangat hari ini?" Bertholdt menarik kursi didepan Eren lalu duduk diatasnya

"Kau sakit?" Kini giliran Reiner yang bertanya

"Ya. Sebentar lagi kalian akan mendapat kabar bahwa seorang anak lelaki bernama Eren Jaeger masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena depresi setelah ci-" Eren langsung menahan nafas. Merutuki dalam hati atas kebodohannya yang hampir membocorkan rahasianya didepan dua pemuda didepannya

"Bu-Bukan apa apa! Jangan hiraukan aku! Aku hanya kelelahan, jadi sampai jumpa!" Eren kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengannya, dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat. Reiner dan Bertlhodt kembali saling lempar pandang sebelum meninggalkan bangku Eren.

Kepalan tangan Eren semakin mengerat, higga akhirnya terlepas saat bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Eren mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati isi kelas yang sudah penuh. Jam pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran Fisika yang diisi oleh Keith Shadis. 'Ck, sial! Aku jadi tak bisa tidur'

"Jadi jika masa benda 1/3 maka- Jaeger! Perhatikan pelajaran!"

Eren tersentak lalu menoleh kedepan dengan cepat. Sial, Keith Shadis sudah mendelik galak ke arahnya. Tadi dia melamun ya?. Suara geseran pintu membuat Eren mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Eren mendapati pria dengan tinggi agak dibawah rata-rata dengan surai eboni, menatap tajam seisi kelas

"Eren Jaeger" si raven berujar datar. Eren mendelik sejenak sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, sebelum menatap Rivaille sambil menunjuk dirinya

"Eh? Aku?!" Rivaille menggangguk dan mengangkat tangannya, membuat gesture agar Eren mendekat. Eren berdiri dengan gugup, hati hati jika pria raven itu memukulnya karena kejadian semalam. 'Tapi.. Yang menciumku kan dia! Seharusnya aku yang marah!

"Ya-ya? Sir?" Eren menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap iris abu-abu si raven. Hingga tarikan pada tangannya membuatnya menengadah dengan cepat.

"Itu alamat apartementku. Bawa pakaianmu dan sepulang sekolah datang ke sana bocah" jawab Rivaille cepat, seolah mengerti isi pikiran Eren. Eren menatap secaraik keras ditangannya, juga tangan Rivaille yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya. 'Sial' wajah Eren langsung memerah, entah kenapa ia kembali teringat pada kejadian semalam. Rivaille yang melihat itu menekuk ujung bibirnya keatas, tersenyum tipis pada si brunnet

"Wajahmu kenapa? Kau demam?" Rivaille meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Eren, membuat wajah Eren semakin memerah. Eren dengan pelan pelan langsung menyingkirkan tangan Rivaille pada dahinya

"Ti-tidak apa apa sir"

"Benarkan?" Rivaille langsung meraih tengkuk Eren dan menariknya mendekat, membuat Eren secara reflek memegang pintu kelasnya. Rivaille mempertemukan iris kelabunya dengan manik emerland si brunnet yang hanya berjarah beberapa jengkal dari miliknya. Melihat wajah Eren yang mulai panik Rivaille kembali menarik tengkuk Eren, menempelkan dahinya pada dahi si brunnet

"S-sir!" Eren mulai panik dan berusaha mendorong bahu Rivaille menjauh. Namun percuma, pria raven didepannya tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Wajahmu pucat bocah. Istirahatlah yang benar" Rivaille menjauhkan wajah Eren dari wajahnya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Eren yang masih membatu

"Disana ada nomer ponselku. Hubungi aku nanti" punggung Rivaille lalu menghilang disebuah tikungan beberapa meter didepan Eren. Eren masih menatap kearah sana dengan tatapan penuh arti. Entah kenapa perlakuan Rivaille tadi membuat jantungnya serasa berlari dengan cepat

"Jaeger! Duduk di kursimu!"

"Ah! I-iya sir!" Eren langsung berbalik dan dengan cepat sudah duduk kembali di bangkunya. Namun kali ini wajah Eren lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, dengan polesan berwarna pink masih menghiasi pipinya

"Sst! Eren!"

Eren langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Jean yang melempar pandangan jahil kearahnya

"Siapa dia eh? Pacarmu? Wah, ternyata kau belok ya" Jean menyeringai kearah Eren, membuat Eren menekuk alisnya dan menatap Jean tak suka

"Aku masih straight muka kuda! Kau yang belok! Kau suka pada Armin kan!?" Geram Eren dengan wajah memerah

"A-apa!?" Jean langsung berdiri dan mendelik kearah Eren, membuat semua orang didalam kelas langsung menoleh kearahnya. Eren juga ikut berdiri dan menunjuk Jean tepat didepan hidungnya

"Kau menyimpan foto Armin di handphonemu kan!? Jujur saja! Aku sudah tahu!" Eren menuding Jean dengan nada lantang. Membuat baik Jean maupun Armin langsung salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

"E-eh.. Je-jean? Fo-fotoku?" Armin melirik Jean sekilas kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Membuat Jean yang melihatnya juga ikut membuang muka dan menatap tajam Eren

"K-kau!?"

"Hah.. Sekarang terbukti kan siapa yang belok?" Eren melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memandang Jean dengan pandangan meremehkan, membuat Jean hanya mendecih karenanya

"Kirstchein! Jaeger! Dan Arlert! Pergi ke halaman dan lari sebanyak dua puluh kali!" Suara Keith membuat ketiga pemuda tadi langsung menoleh dengan terkejut. Sepertinya mereka lupa dengan kehadiran guru berkepala licin ini.

"A-Armin juga sir!? Jangan hukum dia sir! Biar aku yang menggantikannya!" Jean langsung melempar tatapan memelas kepada Keith, tapi tak digubris sedikitpun oleh yang bersangkutan

"Wah.. Lihat pangeran penyelamatmu Armin. Jean baik sekali" Connie menyikut lengan Armin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Tak lupa sebuah tatapan mesum dilayangkan olehnya

"Ti-Tidak apa Jean. Biar aku yang menjalani hukumanku" Armin tersenyum manis kearah Jean, membuat wajah Jean kembali memanas

"Tapi kau kan lemah dalam olahraga Armin! Kalau kau pingsan bagaimana?" Jean kembali menatap manik saphiere Armin dengan penuh harap

"Wah perhatian sekali" Christa tersenyum kearah Jean dan Armin

"Tinggal kau gendong saja Jean. Kan kau juga yang untung" giliran Ymir yang menimpali. Membuat suara gelak tawa langsung pecah memenuhi seisi kelas. Hingga suara gebrakan meja membuat semua orang didalam kelas itu diam seketika, hening.

"Sudah, semuanya tenang! Kirstchein!Jaeger!dan Arlert! Cepat menuju lapangan!"

"Yes sir!" Ketiga remaja itu langsung nimbrug meninggalkan kelas. Tak lupa Eren dan Jean yang berebut saling dorong ingin melewati pintu kelas duluan. Hingga Armin menarik tangan Jean, dan Jean bersedia mengalah. Erenpun langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan 'calon pasangan' dibelakangnya

Eren langsung berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang besarnya hampir dua per tiga lapangan sepak bola itu-maklum sekolah terkenal. Dibelakangnya Jean yang berlari pelan disebelah Armin, menatap khawatir Armin yang terlihat sangat kelelahan

"Kau.. Hosh... Lelah? Armin?" Jean merangkul pundak Armin, membuat Armin agak terkejut dan menatap Jean dengan wajah memerah

"Ta-tak apa.. hosh.. Jean. Akuh.. Mhasih kuat.. Hah.. Hah" Armin mencoba menjawab dengan sekuat tenaga, sedangkan Jean masih menatap khawatir pemuda pirang disebelahnya. Hingga tanpa aba-aba Jean langsung berjongkok dan menggendong Armin dipunggungnya

"Je-Jean!" Armin reflek tersentak, hampir membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang jika saja Jean tidak menahan bokongnya. Tunggu! Bokongnya!?

"Diamlah Armin. Aku tak ingin meliatmu pingsan karena hukuman Keith Shadis. Sekarang lingkarkan tanganmu pada leherku" Jean berkata dengan keringat yang melayang secara slow motion dari rambutnya, membuat Armin terpana sejenak sebelum mengalungkan lehernya dengan malu-malu pada leher Jean

"Te-terimakasih Jean"

(Sementara dikelas Eren)

"Kyaaaaaa... Lihat itu! Jean menggendong Armin" suara teriakan fangirling menyerbak dikelas Eren. Maklum jam pelajaran Keith baru saja usai beberapa menit yang lalu

"Benarkah!? Kyaa.. Mereka manis sekali! Aku harus menyebarluaskan foto mereka kepada seisi sekolah!"

Suara jepretan kamera langsung memenuhi ruang kelas, dengan para fujo sejati yang siap siaga berdiri didepan jendela kaca dengan kamera handphone ditangan mereka. Siap mengabadikan moment manis yang terpampang didepannya. Saat itulah Eren mulai menyadari, perempuan itu mengerikan

(Kembali pada Eren)

"Cih.. Modus" Eren melirik sekilas kebelakang dan memutar matanya bosan. Dengan kaki yang masih sigap berlari, beserta keringat yang sudah membasahi baju seragamnya.

"Dua puluh! Yeay!" Eren langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lapangan yang beralaskan rumput. Disusul oleh Jean dan Armin yang langsung duduk didekatnya

"Sial! Hah..hah.. Keith itu sesuai dengan namanya! Sadis! Haaaaaahh" Jean menengadahkan kepalanya kelangit sambil menutup matanya, berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang memburu.

"Ma-maaf Jean. Seharusnya aku tak usah kau gendong. Kan sekarang kau-"

"Sst!" Jean langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada belahan bibir Armin, mencegahnya meneruskan kalimatnya dan sukses membuat wajah Armin menjadi sangat merah. _'Cih.. Berlebihan sekali si muka kuda itu!'_ Eren membatin sambil melempar pandangan bosan kearah dua 'calon pasangan' yang tengah bermesraan disana. Eren bahkan bisa melihat taman bunga imajiner mengelilingi dua remaja itu

Eren lalu berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan dua remaja yang sedang kasmaran itu. Berniat memberi waktu untuk kedua pemuda itu mengutarakan isi hati mereka masing masing

"E-Eren! Kau mau kemana?" Armin langsung menahan tangan Eren, membuat pemuda dengan wajah mirip kuda disebelahnya mendecih pelan. Eren yang melihat itu langsung menyeringai dan menggenggam tangan Armin, membuat Jean langsung mengerinyit tak suka

"Armin aku hanya ingin membeli minuman. Kau tunggu sebentar ya" Eren lalu berjalan menjauh dari dua pemuda yang tengah duduk bersebelahan disana. Sekilas Eren menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Mengingat ia sudah meletakkan kameranya disana dengan keadaan kamera video stand by. Siap merekam adegan saling 'tembak menembak' Jean dan Armin

.

Eren duduk dikantin dengan sebotol air mineral ditangannya. Dipandanginya jam dinding pada dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit. Sudah sepuluh menit Eren meninggalkan Jean dan Armin. Eren lalu berdiri, berniat kembali ketempat Jean dan Armin berada. Belum sampai ia beranjak Jean dan Armin langsung datang menghampirinya

"Eren. Handphonemu tertinggal" Armin menyondorkan handphonenya kepada Eren dan langsung diambil oleh si pemilik. Eren melirik sekilah layar handphonenya. _'Bagus! Tersimpan'_

Eren lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Jean dan Armin setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Eren berjalan menuju halte bus sebelum ia teringat sesuatu kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas pemberian Rivaille kepadanya

"Hm.. Apartemennya tinggal lurus dari sini. Jika aku pulang berarti aku bolak-balik kesekolah. Ah, aku langsung saja kesana" Eren langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju halte bus yang ada diseberang jalan.

.

Eren tiba disebuah bangunan apartement besar bertingkat 12. Eren langsung masuk kedalan lift dan menekan angka 12 disana, lantai kamar Rivaille berada. Tak lama pintu lift itu terbuka, Eren langsung keluar dan menatap pintu apartement satu persatu

"1036, 1037, ah! 1038!" Eren memekik girang lalu menekan bel apartement itu. Tak lama pintu itupun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria bersurai eboni yang menatapnya dengan jijik

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pulang dulu bocah? Dan apa-apaan keringat itu" Rivaille menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap tajam remaja brunnet didepannya

"Ma-maaf sir. Jika aku pulang itu berarti aku membuang uangku. Jadi aku langsung saja kemari. Ada apa anda memanggilku kemari sir?" Eren bertanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Membuat Rivaille menaikkan 'sedikit' sebelah alisnya.

"Masuk" Rivaille langsung membuka lebar pintu apartementnya, mempersilahkan jalan untuk si brunnet masuk kedalam apartemennya. Eren langsung menyapukan pandangannya kesekeliling dengan wajah terkagum kagum. Tak pernah ia banyangkan kalau apartement Rivaille akan sangat bersih seperti ini

"Mandilah bocah, kau bau. Akan kusiapkan pakaian ganti" Rivaille menunjuk sebuah pintu yang Eren yakini sebagai kamar mandi. Eren lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat itu. Ditanggalkannya pakaiannya satu persatu hingga hanya menyisakan celana boxer pendek yang menutupi pinggulnya kebawah, tanpa Eren sadari Rivaille sedari tadi sudah memandangi tubuhnya dari belakang. Eren lalu langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menutupnya pelan

Eren memandang takjub kamar mandi Rivaille yang ia yakini selalu digosok tiap hari sehingga salang cling dimata Eren. Ia jadi ingat kata-kata Armin 'Kamar mandi seseorang menunjukkan bagaimana kebersihan orang itu'. Dan Eren menarik kesimpulan bahwa Rivaille adalah orang sangat mencintai kebersihan. Pandangan Eren lalu jatuh pada kumpulan botol shampoo dan sabun yang tertata rapi diatas rak

"Mint... Fruit..." Eren menelusuri satu persatu botol itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Kemudian jarinya berhenti pada sebuah botol bertuliskan 'Magic Fruity'. Eren mengambilnya lalu tersenyum lebar, disusul dengan tangannya yang mulai memutar keran dan mengisi penuh bathub didepannya. Dimasukkannya isi botol tadi dan dalam waktu singkat bathub itu mulai dipenuhi busa.

"Keren" Eren langsung melucuti boxernya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja dilantai. Kemudian Eren mulai mencelupkan tubuhnya kedalam bathub. Membuat tubuhnya kini dibungkus oleh busa, dan kini Eren terlihat seperti kue yang diselimuti cream. Eren tengah asyik menikmati acara mandinya saar tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat, dan mata emerlandnya melebar saat mendapati sosok Rivaille yang menutup pintu dengan cepat dan berjalan kearahnya

"S-sir-hmp!"

Rivaille langsung membungkam mulut Eren dan memberinya pandangan yang menyuruh Eren untuk menutup mulutnya. Eren mengangguk gugup lalu Rivaille melepas tangannya pada mulut si brunnet

"Rivaille! Kau didalam?"

Eren menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi setelah mendengar teriakan dari dalam apartement. Eren lalu melirik kearah Rivaille yang hanya mendecih, terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau si raven tengah kesal saat ini

"S-sir? Siapa itu?" Eren berbisik pada telinga Rivaille, membuat Rivaille menoleh dan langsung menatap tajam Eren. Eren langsung kicep dan diam seketika

"Bocah, mendesahlah" Rivaille terus menatap Eren yang kini tengah mendelik mendengar ucapan yang lebih tua

"M-mendesah!?-Hmp!" Kembali Rivaille membungkam mulut Eren dengan tangannya

"Cepat, lakukan bocah" Perintah Rivaille, membuat Eren langsung meneguk ludah dengan susah payah

"Ah.. Ohh.. Haaa" Eren mulai mendesah, tapi langsung terhenti ketika Rivaille memandangnya sambil mengerinyitkan alis

"Kau sebut itu dengan mendesah bocah?"

Eren langsung mendelik dengan wajah memerah kemudian menunjuk Rivaille dengan jari telunjuknya

"S-saya tidak pernah melakukannya sir! Untuk a-apa anda menyuruhku mendesah?!" Eren berkata dengan setengah berbisik. Rivaille tak menjawab tapi malah mendekat kearah Eren dan meraih tengkuknya

"Hoo.. Kalau begitu kau perlu diajari rupanya bocah" Rivaille berbisik tepat didepan telinga Eren, membuat Eren tersentak dan berusaha mendorong bahu Rivaille. Rivaille lalu menjilat telinga Eren, dan sukses membuat Eren tersentak dan menggelijang geli. Tanpa sadar gerakannya itu telah membangunkan predator yang tadinya tengah tidur

"S-sir!" Eren terus mencoba mendorong bahu Rivaille, tapi selalu tak berhasil. Rivaille kini mulai menggigit pelan kuping kanan Eren, tanpa sadar telah membuat desahan lolos dari bibir si brunnet. Eren tersentak lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Diliriknya Rivaille yang kini tengah menyeringai kearahnya

"Hoo.. Suaramu tidak buruk juga" Rivaille mulai menurunkan ciumannya pada rahang bawah Eren. Menjilati dan menghisapnya sampai di dagu Eren. Rivaille lalu mendekati bibir Eren dan menghentikan bibirnya tepat satu senti dari bibir Eren. Membuat Eren menggelijang saat nafas Rivaille menerpa bibirnya

"Naa, bocah. Aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau mendesah. Kau mengerti?"

"S-sir! Hmp!"

Rivaille langsung mencium Eren, membungkam kata-kata si brunnet dengan bibirnya. Hisap, jilat, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Eren saat bibirnya bertemu dengan si raven. Perlahan Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Eren yang sudah sangat memerah

"Diam dan nikmati saja, kau mengerti Eren?"

Eren mengangguk pelan, membuat Rivaille menyeringai puas kemudian menjilat bibir bawah Eren. Membuat Eren membuka mulutnya, kemudian Rivaille langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Eren.

"Ahnn.. Nggah.. S-sir" Eren merasakan lidah Rivaille menari nari dalam mulutnya. Menarik lidahnya untuk ikut bergumul didalam mulut si brunnet. Rivaille lalu menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher jenjang si brunnet. Rivaille berhenti di perpotongan kanan leher Eren lalu menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan kuat

"S-sir!" Eren hampir berteriak merasakan lidah hangat Rivaille menyapu tiap jenggal lehernya. Eren memejamkan matanya erat ketika Rivaille tak henti hentinya menginggalkan kissmark pada lehernya. Hingga suara air yang jatuh dati bathub membuat mata Eren terbuka dengan cepat. Eren langsung mendelik melihat Rivaille yang masuk ke dalam bathub dan sekarang berada diatas tubuhnya. Masih setia menjilati lehernya.

"Si-sir!?"

"Eren.." Rivaille membisikkan nama Eren tepat ditelinga si brunnet. Membuat Eren tertegun sejenak. Rivaille memanggil nama kecilnya, dengan sangat lembut

"S-sir! Ahn... Ja-jangan. Akh..." Eren langsung tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Rivaille mulai menyusuri dadanya, dengan sengaja menggesekkan telapak tangannya pada tonjolan di dada si brunnet. Membuat pemuda dibawahnya mulai menggeliat dan mendesah tak karuan.

Rivaille lalu memindahkan tangannya menuju bagian samping tubuh Eren. Menaik turunkan telapak tangannya pada pinggang ramping Eren. Membuat pemuda brunnet dibawahnya semakin menggeliat karena geli

"S-sir.. Haha.. Geli sir.."

Rivaille terlihat puas dengan reaksi Eren. Kemudian usapan tangan Rivaille mulai menyusuri perut rata Eren. Merasakan otot otot yang menonjol disana, meskipun tak terbentuk secara sempurna. Eren langsung tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Rivaille memegang 'miliknya', membuat reflek menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Rivaille yang juga tengah menggenggam miliknya

"Sir! Jangan! Ahn.. Ku-kumohon" Eren melempar tatapan memelas kepada Rivaille, tapi Rivaille langsung membungkam mulut Eren dengan ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan Rivaille mulai mengocok 'milik' Eren dengan cepat dibawah sana

"Ja-mph..ngan.. A-aku.. Ngghn.." Eren tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya dengan benar. Entah kenapa dia merasakan pikirannya dipenuhi kabut saat ini. Yang dia rasakan saat ini hanyalah sentuhan sentuhan Rivaille yang entah kenapa membuatnya menginginkan lebih

"S-sir! Nghah.. Ada yang-hmp.! Seperti.. Hah, ingin keluar! Nggeh" Eren mulai menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Dia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang panas seperti akan meledak dari dalam dirinya. Rivaille menyeringai kemudian mencium Eren lagi.

"Keluarkan, sambil panggil namaku Eren.." Ruvaille mempercepat gerakan memompanya pada 'milik' Eren, membuat Eren terkejut dan langsung menggerak gerakkan seluruh badannya tak nyaman

"S-sir.. Ahnn.. Aku-mph.. Sir.. Rivaille!" Eren berteriak dengan lantang sambil mengumandangkan nama Rivaille. Membuat Rivaille tersenyum puas lalu mengecup sekali lagi bibir Eren sebelum berdiri dan menanggalkan pakaiannya satu per satu. Hingga tanpa sadari sosok yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi kini tengah menahan panas yang menjalar diwajahnya, sebelum memilih pergi meninggalkan apartement Rivaille.

"S-sir! An-anda mau apa?!" Eren mulai panik saat melihat Rivaille menanggalkan pakaiannya dan langsung ikut masuk kedalam bathub

"Bajuku basah bocah. Dan kurasa mandi bukan pilihan yang buruk" Rivaille menjawab sambil meraih sebuah botol dan menyiramkan isinya diatas kepala kemudian menggosoknya perlahan

"Ta-tapi anda kan bisa mandi setelah saya sir" Eren memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi warna merah pada wajahnya dari pandangan si raven

Rivaille menoleh sekilas lalu menarik tubuh Eren dan memposisikan Eren duduk membelakanginya

"S-sir!"

"Diamlah bocah, kau perlu mandi yang bersih" Rivaille lalu menuangkan isi botol yang tadi keatas kepala Eren dan mulai menggosok kepala Eren dengan terampil. Membuat Eren kembali merona dan berusaha menghentikan tangan Rivaille

"S-sir. Saya bisa sendiri" Eren berusaha menghentikan tangan Rivaille

"Diamlah bocah"

"Ta-tapi sir-"

"Jika kau ingin mandi sendiri, maka kau harus menciuku dulu" jawab Rivaille cepat. Eren langsung terdiam dambil merengut. _'Modus'_ batin Eren. Akhirnya Erenpun pasrah dijadikan anak kecil dan dimandikan oleh Rivaille. Setelah mengeramasi Eren Rivaille langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Eren menoleh sekilas dengan rona merah masih diwajahnya, kemudian melanjutkan mandinya.

Eren lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dada hingga setengah lututnya. Dan yang didapati oleh Eren adalah Rivaille yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Dengan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih yang lengannya dilipat hingga siku. Eren menelan ludah, kemudian berjalan mendekat. Rivaille yang mendengar suara langkah kaki berbalik dan mendapati Eren disana. Rivaille lalu mendengus kecil kearah Eren

"Hei, bocah. Aku jadi ragu kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan"

Eren hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan tak menghiraukan ucapan Rivaille. Matanya tertuju pada setelan baju ganti yang terlipat rapi diatas kasur. Diambilnya baju itu dan dikenakannya sambil memunggungi Rivaille. Tak menyadari tatapan Rivaille yang terus tertuju pada bokongnya yang bergoyang goyang

Eren lalu memandangi dirinya dari bawah. Celana panjang yang entah kenapa sangat longgar dikenakannya, apa mungkin Rivaille melipat bagian bawahnya saat mengenakannya?. Lalu baju kaos lengan panjang yang kebesaran pada tubuh Eren. Sial, walaupun tubuh Rivaille pendek tapi ternyata dia lebih berisi daripada Eren.

Eren lalu melirik Rivaille yang tengah memakai jam tangannya dan mengambil kunci mobil. Membuat Eren mengerinyit dan beranjak mendekati si raven

"Anda mau kemana sir?" Tanyanya pelan

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Jadi Jaeger, bersihkan tempat ini" Rivaille menjawab tanpa memandang Eren. Membuat Eren menekuk alisnya kearah Rivaille.

"Kemana? Dengan siapa?"

Suara pintu mengalihkan perhatian Eren. Dipandanginya Rivaille yang terlihat tak terlalu menggubris. Eren lalu beranjak menuju pintu apartement dan membukakannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Eren mendapati gadis berambut merah berdiri disana

"Ma..Magnolia-san!"

"Wah.. Hai Eren! Rivaille ada?" Tanya Isabel ceria. Eren masih terdiam saat Rivaille melewatinya dan berdiri disebelah Isabel

"Aku akan pergi sebentar bocah. Kau, bersihkan tempat ini"

Dan suara bedebum pintu menutup kalimat Rivaille tadi. Eren masih memandang tak percaya kearah pintu apartement, sebelum membalikkan badan dan berjalan dengan wajah merengut. Diambilnya sapu dan kemoceng dan Eren mulai menyapu apartement Rivaille. Walau ia ragu akan menemukan debu.

"Sial! Apa-apaan dia itu. Dia menyuruhku menari hanya untuk dijadikan pembantu?! Dasar! Kenapa dia selalu seenaknya saja! Tadi dia menyuruhku apa? Mendesah? Dia gila! Cih kenapa aku malah mengingat itu !" Eren memukul pelan dahinya lalu menatap tajam sebuah foto Rivaille diatas meja

"Kau! Maumu apa hah?! Kau menyuruhku kemari, mempermainkanku di kamar mandi, sekarang kau pergi bersama seorang wanita !? Oh bagus sekali Tuan Rivaille! Dasar bodoh!" Eren meraih foto itu dan memelototinya tepat didepan wajahnya. Eren memaki maki foto itu sebelum meletakkannya kembali dan mulai membersihkan apartement lagi.

.

Rivaille dan Isabel sampai di Cafe Magnolia dan mendapati Farlan berada didepan meja Bar bersama beberapa gelas kaca berisi cairan berwarna didepannya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Rivaille duduk depan Farlan dan merebut gelas dengan warna serupa minuman yang dibuatkan Eren beberapa kemarin

"Hei.. Aku hanya ingin membuat reunian untuk kita. Apa kau tidak suka?" Farlan memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat buat

"Cih, berusahalah lebih keras untuk memberikan alasan tak masuk akal untukku"

"Hahaha.. Baik baik, aku hanya ingin menyinggung soal Eren" Farlan meletakkan gelas ditangannya dan menatap Rivaille dengan serius

"Aku harap kau tidak mempermainkannya Rivaille. Dia anak yang masih sangat polos dan manis" Isabel menambahkan

"Aku tahu. Jika kalian hanya ingin mengatakan itu, kalian hanya membuang waktuku" Rivaille lalu berjalan meninggalkan Farlan dan Isabel

"Jaga Erek-ku ya Rivaille aniki~" Isabel berujar dengan lantang sambil melambaikan tangannya, yang hanya dibalas decihan oleh Rivaille

Rivaille menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menembus angin jalanan Maria dan akhirnya berhenti di parkiran apartementnya. Rivaille keluar dari mobil dan beranjak menuju apartementnya.

Dibukanya pintu apartemennya. Tak ada tanda tanda keberadaan Eren. Rivaille lalu menuju tempat tidurnya dan mendapati sesosok pemuda tengah meringkuk diatas ranjangnya.

"Cih, berani sekali dia" Rivaille lalu melepas sepatunya dan membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya, sebelum berbaring disamping Eren dan menutup matanya. Namun matanya kembali terbuka ketika merasakan tangan Eren mendekap Erat tubuhnya. Rivaille menoleh dan tersenyum kecil melihat Eren tidur. _'Seperti anak kecil'_. Eren semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Rivaille dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Rivaille. Membuat Rivaille dapat menyesap aroma shampoo dari rambut si brunnet. Rivaille membelai pelan rambut Eren lalu memeluk baluk si brunnet

"Selamat malam, Eren"

.

.

A/N:

Hai minna... Happy New Year all:)

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mendukung dan bersedia meninggalkan riview, fav, atau follow :)

Dan untuk semua pembaca yang sudah berkenan membaca cerita saya, terimakasih ^^


End file.
